Return of the Ancients
by The SteelNerfer
Summary: (Note: this story is terrible and thus I have stopped writing it.) What happened to humanity in Splatoon? Are there any left? The answer is yes. Here's the story of one human who want's the world to know that humanity's not dead.
1. Chapter 1

I kept running. I pointed my plasma revolver over my shoulder and fired a few shots. I didn't look back to see if I had hit anything. There were too many of them. Octolings, we called them. We named them after the Inklings, who had nearly driven us to extinction over a millennia ago. The survivors were struggling to survive in this new world. Nearly all life during the 21st century was gone. Only humans were left. I was one of the unlucky ones. I was cryogenically frozen, preserved as a sort of time capsule during the latter months of 2040. A thousand years later, I woke up to a world where every day was another day of survival. We didn't know if we would live or die. We just knew one thing: survive at all costs. Now, back to the event at hand. I kept running through the field of grass, dodging blasts of ink from the octoling military. I kept running. I saw a city on the horizon. It was the city that the Inklings called "Inkopolis". It was the largest city in this new world. I often explored the massive metropolis, as it was an area that Octolings wouldn't go into. I ran towards the city, firing bursts of plasma behind me as I sprinted towards it. About a half mile later, the Octolings gave up the chase. I holstered my gun and ran into the city. I climbed one of the nearest buildings to avoid being spotted by the citizens. I pulled up the hood of my red zip-up hoodie and ran across the rooftops. I ran for half an hour before I got to the city square. Most of the Inklings of the city spent their time doing something called a "turf war" from what I understood. From what I saw, two teams of four inklings tried to cover the field in their ink, while trying to eliminate opposing inklings. I climbed the tall green tower that was in the center of the city. I leaned against the antenna and got out my rations. A light ham sandwich and an apple. Not much, but since we were fighting for our lives, what we ate was at the least of our worries. Heck, we were lucky if we ate anything at all. I ate the food and climbed down. I ran across the tops of the buildings. Halfway to the edge of the city, I took a break to rest. I looked over the ledge into an alley. An inkling with long, black tentacles with purple spots was being stuck up by two inklings in paintball masks.

"Give us your money, or we'll make sure you don't perform again!" The one in front of her said. I put my hood up and jumped down. I knocked the one behind her out. I pushed her out of the way and knocked the other's lights out. I climbed up the wall. When I got to the top, I realized that my hood was down. I quickly put it up and continued running to the outside of the city. I ran towards our base. We called it 'The Elephant', after a mobile base from a videogame I used to play. I approached the base. Three of our guards stood up and aimed at me.

"Code, now." The captain said.

"Olly olly oxen free." I said. "Now let me get my freakin' report in."

"Alright, head on in." They crouched back down into cover. I walked through the titanium door into the mess hall. I walked past the few rows of tables where survivors were eating their rations. I walked up a flight of stairs to the bridge of the base.

"Commandant?" I said, approaching a woman in a blue military uniform.

"Yes?" Her cold voice replied.

"I have made my report." I extended my arm to give her a data disk that had my report on it. She turned around. Her blueish-grey eyes looked at the disk. She grabbed it and turned her back to me.

"Thank you, Sergeant Logan. Get some rest. You'll need it for your next expedition." She walked over to a terminal. I turned around and left the bridge. I went to the mess hall and grabbed my rations. I ate them quickly, then went to the armory to grab more battery packs and cooling charges for my gun. I cleaned the revolver and holstered it back onto my belt. I walked to my dorm and flung myself onto the bed. Even after a couple thousand years, we still used wool blankets to keep warm while we slept. I passed out. When I awoke, I turned on the holographic tv. I flipped to an inkling news channel.

"This is breaking news!" one of the announcers, an inkling with long black tentacles said. "There have been multiple reports of a strange creature roaming around the city. I can confirm these reports, as I was saved by one yesterday."

"Well, shoot." I said. We were finally going into the light.


	2. Out of the Shadows

**First of all, thank you to those who gave a review to my work. I will do my best to improve all of my stories with your guy's help. Second, I do plan on explaining what was meant when it was said that the inklings nearly wiped out humanity, just probably not for a while, as it won't fit into the story well. Thanks for reading!**

 **-The SteelNerfer**

"Gabriel, will you please report to the bridge." The voice over the loudspeaker said. I donned my outfit and left for the bridge. I walked through the titanium door.

"Look at this, Sargent." the Commandant said. I walked over. On the news, there was a sketch of my face, almost exactly the same.

"I guess this means that I won't be getting my week off?" I joked.

"You are to find this creature that told this story and execute her." She said, returning to her position at the front of the bridge.

"I'm sorry, what did you tell me to do?" I looked up at her.

"Execute that creature."

"One, that 'creature' is an intelligent form of life, like us. And two, no."

"You dare defy a direct order?" she stared me down.

"Yes, actually, I do dare." My fist clenched up.

"Do you have a proper reason?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then give it."

"We can't live in the shadows any more. Eventually, there will be more humans than the Elephant can hold. What then? We build a new home, or expand the elephant? With what resources? For all we know, the iron mines could be controlled by whatever state rules this land. And don't forget that this is our home too! We have lived here far longer than them, and I won't let humanity die out, simply because we're afraid to talk to people. I'm sure, with time, us and the Inklings could co-exist in this new watery world. We just have to come out of the shadows."

"And how would the creatures react? They would try to kill us. We are not like them. They would try to experiment on us, and then kill us off. We must stay hidden."

"You may hide, but I won't." I turned to the door and began walking.

"Such a shame that you don't stay true to your people's roots."

"I do, actually." I left the bridge.

I walked into the city, pulling my hood up. I ran across the rooftops again, reaching the city square. I sat on the edge of what I thought was a weapon shop. I sat there for a while, then a creature came out from a roof hatch.

"Good to see you again, Gabriel." Sheldon said as he walked up to me.

"Good to see you too," I said, staring at the giant tv screen. The 'squid sisters' were telling everyone the news again.

"Did you see you were on the news?" He asked, sitting next to me. I was about two feet taller than him.

"Yeah." I said in a somewhat grave voice.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm pretty sure if I go back to base, I'm gonna be executed."

"Oh, I see now. They still want to stay hidden."

"It such bull." I said. "I've seen the same news reports. Inklings _want_ humans to return. We're just too freaking stupid to get our heads out of our own rears."

"What was that?"

"Just a saying we use." I looked to the top of the green tower. "You think we'll ever change?"

"Humanity will, we just need to give it time. Come on, I'll help you get situated here." I followed him down the hatch.

 _Days later_

"Gabriel! We have another big shipment coming in!" I rushed toward the big doorway, putting my black mask back on. I helped Sheldon get the crates to the storage room. An hour later, the truck had been emptied. The truck left and I took off the mask.

"That's the fifth shipment today. Something going on?" I sat on a chair in the break room.

"Inkblas Inc. has made a new line of turf war weapons. A lot of people will be wanting them."

"Makes sense." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some fish. "Anyways, I'll be taking my break now." I put the fish on a makeshift stove and started cooking. After thirty minutes, I finished cooking and eating. I put my mask back on and went to the store counter and started putting the new weapons on display. I had my hood up, so most of my face wasn't visible. I had nearly finished setting up the display, when the door opened. I turned around.

"Are those the new blasters?" The inkling asked. It was Callie, the black-tentacled squid I had saved days earlier, who also was one of the squid sisters.

"Yep." I said. "Sheldon's not here, so you'll have to wait if you want to buy one." I returned to setting the display.

"Where did he go?" She asked, eying the weapons.

"He went out for some food. I bet that he'll take about another hour to get back." I set a roller crossing with a brush. I stepped back and looked at it.

"The display looks awesome." She said.

"Thanks. I've been busy over the last few days rearranging this place to make it look better." I took a charger from a crate and put it on the rack at an angle. I grabbed a blaster and put it just below the barrel of the sniper.

"How long have you been working here? I thought Sheldon worked alone."

"A few days now. He's been having some trouble running the place, so I offered to help."

"Not to offend you, but your voice sounds weird."

"Is that so?" I put the lid on the crate.

"Are you ok?"

"I may just have a bug. I'm sure It'll pass in a few days." I picked up the crate. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. People aren't allowed in the shop when no one's in the front.

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour." She left. I took the crate to the back. I went back to the break room. Forty minutes later, Sheldon returned.

"Did you get the display set up?" He asked.

"Yep. It's all ready." I stood up. I guess it's the end of my shift?"

"Yes. Take care."

"Will do." I left for my apartment. I arrived and took off my mask. I walked over to my computer. I hacked back into the servers that ran the Elephant's computers. I searched through files, making sure that those on me were deleted, so if they were hunting me down, they would have a bad time starting. I finished hacking and looked through some more files. These were of friends I made there, and they wanted humanity to rise again too. They just wanted to keep their heads intact more. I finished hacking and closed my black and red laptop. I took my jacket off and laid it on the chair next to my desk. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Into the Light

**Apologies if this seems a bit poorly put together, I really wanted to put out a new chapter, and both of the chapters I were/was working on weren't long enough for me. So I put them into one longer chapter to save me a lot of time and frustration. Thanks for reading!**

 _Three weeks ago…_

I scouted out the town square. My orders were to figure out what squids did on a day-to-day basis. From what I had gathered, they had 'turf wars', which are like nerf wars except you can't cheat much. At least, that's what I knew. I still needed to figure out how one participated in them and what the rules were. Luckily, I had the rest of the week to figure it out. At least, what I could figure out. They had no idea, so I could always make something up. I jumped down into an alleyway and snuck to the back of the building. I opened the door and crept in.

"Who's there?" a voice called out. I hid behind a crate. Footsteps crept closer as I heard a blaster's safety click. I stood up.

"Hello there." I put my hands up.

"Who are you?" The creature asked as he pointed the blaster at me.

"No need for threats. And the name's Gabriel."

"What are you?" It asked, lowering it's gun.

"I'm what you call an ancient."

"Impossible, they went extinct over twenty thousand years ago."

"Not all of us." I put my hands in my pocket.

"My name's Sheldon. I own this shop."

"Interesting. Can we meet somewhere after the shop closes?"

"Sure. Come back here in two hours."

"Alright, see you later." I walked out.

 _Two hours later_

I walked back through the door. Sheldon was waiting at a table with two chairs at it. I sat in the one opposite of him.

"So, what to you want to know about Inkopolis?" Sheldon asked.

"First of all, so I can truthfully finish my mission, what's a turf war?"

"It's a game we play. Two teams of four fight each other with non-lethal ink blasters while trying to cover the field in their color ink."

"Alright, so that's my mission complete. Anything you want to know about me?"

"How many of you are there?"

"About a hundred of us. We live quite a distance outside the city in a mobile base that we call 'The Elephant'. Anything else?"

"How do you know our language?"

"After a while, I figured out bits and parts of it. I eventually practiced it enough that I can speak it fluently. Most other humans only speak English."

"Ok, that's all I want to know."

"Hey, you mind if I stay here for the rest of the week?"

"Sure. Can you help clean up, though?"

"Yes I can." This was the beginning of a good friendship.

 _Four weeks later_

I woke up and checked my revolver. It was in the same condition as I left it days ago. Battery pack fully charged and the cooling charge ready for five quick-cools. Somewhat used, but intact enough to be usable. Placing the gun on my desk, I turned on the tv.

"The western districts of the city are under attack by Octolings. All citizens are to arm themselves or evacuate the city. Local police and the Elite Squids are holding them off for now." I put the holster on my belt, put the gun into the holster, and ran to Sheldon's. I put my hood up as I rushed out the door. When I arrived, Sheldon was handing out weapons to the people. He looked up to me and nodded. I ran to the western districts.

When I arrived, Octolings had taken a few miles of the city. Police were scattered thin throughout the area, and the elites were defending the police station. I jumped down, landing behind an abandoned barricade. I drew my gun and ran toward the station. When I arrived, the Octolings were closing in on the building. A few Inklings were injured, with a medic tending to one behind the wall of a destroyed building. Behind a concrete barricade, several inklings were crouched, with one popping over it every once in awhile to fire at the octolings. I raised my gun and took a handful of them out. I rolled behind cover once they started firing at me. Whenever a gap was created, I moved forward and took a few more of them out. They started retreating. I ran after them, firing my gun as I ran. I took out more of them. Eventually I was forced to take cover again. I looked to the station and saw a few elites running towards my cover. I got up and fired away at them, hitting my target each time.

"Who are you?" One said, firing her gun at them.

"A better fighter than you." I vaulted over the barricade and ran to the next one, looking to them. "Not gonna stand there, are ya?" I aimed my gun around a corner and fired more shots. I was joined by a squid with black tentacles. An octoling shot my hood off, but I didn't care.

"You're him!" She said.

"Who?" I asked, getting behind the cover.

"The person that saved me a few days ago!"

"I guess so." I got out of cover and, switching my gun to full auto, blasted at the octolings. They ran. I stood up and looked around. "Everyone alright?" I asked them.

"Yes." an inkling with whitish-green tentacles said.

"What are you?" Callie asked.

"I'm what you call an 'ancient'."

"I thought you were extinct." Marie said.

"We're not dead yet." I said. "Just hiding in the shadows."

"Then what're you doing?" a third with blue tentacles asked.

"Me?" I looked at him. "I'm going into the light." I looked at the retreating octolings. "Now let's finish this fight." We chased the octolings out of the city, just as the military arrived. Before they could talk to me any more, I climbed a building and once again ran across the rooftops. I went through the window into my apartment and stayed there for the rest of the day. I watched the news, which finally confirmed that I was real. I decided to finally come out of the shadows. But not before a good nap.


	4. Goodbye, for now

**First of all, thank all of you for the advice that you've given me. It's really helped me improve, primarily in other stories. I just wanted to give you a huge thanks.**

 **Secondly, to the main point of this update. I don't think I'll be continuing this story. I've had so many plans over the months, but as I've grown as a writer, and as a person, I've had less and less fun writing this story, which is the whole reason I write this stuff. So, I'm sorry for anyone that was hoping for more, but I won't continue this, at least until I rewrite the previous three chapters and get a better idea of what I'm doing with this story.**

 **So, thank you all for reading.**

 **-The SteelNerfer**


	5. Why are you here?

**Why are people still following and favoriting this? There are better stories out there! Go read them!**


End file.
